<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy New Tears! by Onezs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462683">Happy New Tears!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onezs/pseuds/Onezs'>Onezs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onezs/pseuds/Onezs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss was planning on spending this New Years just as she always did: Not planning at all and acting as it was just another invaluable time milestone. Though, she seemed to forget about the existence of a certain college dorm-mate. Who was remarkably Ruby Rose. (One shot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy New Tears!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first time ever displaying my writing. So criticize it! And give me feedback!<br/>That would be very appreciable</p><p>Though I hope you enjoy my conclusion of a stress ball.        </p><p> Also I didn't have anyone look over this, so if there's mistakes then... oops?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as Weiss wanted to, she couldn't brush off the feeling of New Years. She wanted to boast about how it was just a labeled timestamp on this disdainful large rock, but of course her stomach tossed and turned like a stubborn teenager debating on getting out of bed when the said labeled timestamp inched closer. As cliché as it sounds, what even was the point of New Years? Like 'Woah! Our big gigantic rock just went around that hell sphere! That's what I'm talking about!' Though, the excitement and gathering was something Weiss couldn't deny she envied.</p><p>"Rocks and time are stupid" Weiss huffed out while resting her cheek on her desk. Then the snow haired girl's eyes shot open with realization, but it was too late... way too late.</p><p>"Hey! Rocks and time are cool!" The girl across the room frantically blurted out like she was defending her client in a court case.</p><p>God help her. Weiss failed to notice she was still in the same vicinity as Ruby Rose, the infamous Ruby Rose. In her defense Weiss would rather believe a fairy tail than hearing silence from Ruby for more than 5 whole minutes, but all good things really do come to an end.</p><p>Weiss despised Ruby Rose with every fiber in her being, if Ruby was sinking in quicksand Weiss would be more than glad to kick more sand within the trap. Well, maybe that was going a bit too far, but nonetheless Weiss only felt hate for that red head. If Ruby wasn't practically gravel to Weiss ever since that incident when they first 'met' that risked a stern yelling from her father. Then she was still a child, an actual child, a whole 2 years younger than Weiss. The thought alone sent flags off in Weiss' mind, though, maybe she was partially overreacting.</p><p>"Ruby I swear to god." Weiss coldly whisper out like this was a common occurrence, which oh this very much was.</p><p>"No! Not until you apologize to poor rocky and time! They're cool!"</p><p>"You actual dunce, I've been on this rock way longer and lived many more seconds than you. I have the right of saying that this dumb rock and time are not cool." Weiss lifted her head just to make sure Ruby received her death stare.</p><p>Weiss seen the red head's face light up like she seen the finest batch of cookies, Weiss tried to recall what she just previously said. Oh dust.</p><p>"You said the word! - You said 'Cool'!! " Ruby looked like a shocked schoolgirl with her mouth perfectly fitting the shape of an 'o', which she was.</p><p>Weiss decided to give up and slammed her head into the desk back to her original cheek resting position, but this time much, <em>so</em> much more agitated</p><p>"What in the hell do I have to do to make you shut up?" Weiss sternly asked with actual curiosity so she can put it to good use.</p><p>When she was awaiting her longed for answer, she noticed it has been quiet for a whole 3 seconds... which was very unusual when asking something from Ruby. So Weiss tugged her eyes to glance at Ruby, who was tinted a shade of pink with a dazed look, then the red head and red face...? Suddenly looking down back onto her phone that god only knows what she's looking at, probably some engineering blueprint she'd eye more than eyeing a love interest. Though, Weiss was a tad bit offended by being ignored, she decided to let it go and let out a very relieved sigh.</p><p>Weiss would never in her life and on the Schnee name, would never ever admit it, but she envied Ruby. The scent and glow of her smile gave everyone that twisty feeling in their stomach, or you suddenly need to remember to breathe. Or at least Weiss thought that applied to everyone. But Weiss was sure everybody could agree that Ruby's black and red tipped hair that flew along into her silver eyes was downright attractive, and also other ...honorable mentions. Weiss finally let her mind come back down to Earth... stupid rock.</p><p>Weiss realized that her gaze was on Ruby the whole time who was sitting in the corner of her bed with her knees tucked up while looking at her phone. Weiss noticed through the reflection of Ruby's eyes that indeed there was nothing displayed on her phone, and Ruby kept glancing over pressured by the Schnee's glare, or maybe something else ...? Maybe Weiss felt a little bad, maybe.</p><p>The Heiress fixated her gaze on the clock, she could've sworn she heard Ruby start breathing again in the background. An hour until the New Year, god why was she even keeping track? Weiss let out her very common every 10 minutes sigh. She almost failed to notice that a particular goth red head was nowhere to be seen. Now it was only Weiss, her stomach didn't like that very much. Great another sigh incoming.</p><p>The school's 'Ice Queen' made her way to her bed, so she could at least have a <em>comfortable</em> breakdown. The Weiss sigh counter only grew by the seconds while sitting at the ends of her bed. This was an annual thing for the heir of her father's dumbass energy company, which was the largest in the world: Hearing the chatter and clutter of party goers, while staying in this cage like room that seemed like it amplified how lonely she was.  Weiss could see through the blinds all the abstract party lights flashing from other rooms. Ruby is probably in one. Her blood felt ice cold.</p><p>Soon the uninvited inevitable tears made their way down her cheeks, a possible embedded route that has been practically carved out, through all these unwelcome times. Weiss was frustrated, frustrated that her father's rein still haunted her over seas, she thought if she went to a far away college she could escape that haunting rein. Maybe there weren't any rich folks here, but the way people looked at Schnee's was a entirely different look. The rivers on her face only seemed to burst more. Weiss sobbed another lung or 2. Why couldn't she just be able to smile with everyone else? That answer was obvious, she was a Schnee.</p><p>Though, Her breathing hitched when she realized a familiar background noise has been unresponsive for more than a few minutes now. She tried to relocate what that familiar noise was, it just felt so out of place now? Ah suddenly it hit her, that abstract noise which was coming from the bathroom, her dorm bathroom. Weiss knew it was too late, Ruby and her damn quick speed. Weiss immediately considered jumping out the dorm window, but of course it was way too late.</p><p>The daunting door opened and Weiss could only be aghast.</p><p>"Hey, whatcha have planned for the hour -" Ruby cut off after realizing the Heir had only tears in her eyes. It broke Ruby's heart. Ruby inched up like she was trying to prevent the bird from flying away "Um.. Weiss? What's wrong..?" Ruby sounded sincere.</p><p>"Ruby.. Please just go away." Weiss tried to be polite as possible hoping she would listen for once, but of course.</p><p>"But.."</p><p>"Ruby." Weiss also tried to shoot an icy glare through her foggy eyes, "Go."</p><p>But the girl only inched closer and Weiss felt the explosion of a hand on her shoulder. God, please no.</p><p>"..You can tell me what's wrong Weiss.." Ruby had that sincere look in her eyes, that went way too well with the silver within her eyes.</p><p>Weiss only planted her face into her knees all tucked up, giving no response. This was not happening. Out of all her New Years, this was definitely her lowest. Weiss couldn't hold back all her sobs. She was crying right in front of the infamous Ruby Rose, she has also definitely signed her death papers by doing this.</p><p>Weiss felt like she was melting, and to blame were the too goddamn warm arms wrapped around her now. It felt like her skin was pop-rocks in the ocean. Ruby Rose, <em>Ruby Rose</em>. The scent that engraved your nose and took unfair residency. Her melted silver eyes. It was hard to decide either to stare at her eyes or her lips while talking to the Rose. Ruby had everything Weiss wanted... Well that didn't sound entirely right, it was Ruby Rose which Weiss wanted.</p><p>"Why?" is all that Weiss could muster out of her embarrassing breakdown.</p><p>Weiss could feel Ruby stiffen for a heartbeat, "Because I'm here for you.."</p><p>Weiss leaned more into the <em>hug</em> "No.." Weiss paused for a moment. "Why are you here?"</p><p>One of the arms around Weiss fell off, and soon the hand guide Weiss' head back to find Ruby. Weiss was disappointed that one less arm was around her, but she did like the sight now.</p><p>"Because I wanted to.." Ruby took a deep breath, "Spend New Years with you, you seemed so lonely.."</p><p>The heir's eyes went wide, and blatantly stared at Ruby. This twisting knot in her stomach, now felt so.. excited?</p><p>Ruby diverted her eyes throughout the room. "Wait! I'm not calling you a loner, I'm just saying that like you're always alone. So I thought like maybe she needs someone y'know? If you do actually have plans for the countdown then I'm so sorry-"</p><p>"Ruby."</p><p>"I'm not saying I'm here just because you're always alone! No, of course not! I mean I think you're pretty too, and like want to genuinely get to know you-" Ruby couldn't stop rambling, and Weiss knew she wouldn't</p><p>Faintly, in the background Weiss could hear the menacing numbers behind Ruby's rambling that has seized to still not stop.</p><p>"3" She could hear from other dorm rooms, and parties. Weiss knew for a fact she wasn't going to let her first gathered New Years be wasted by rambling.</p><p>"2" But stopping Ruby from talking is impossible, until Weiss recalled an earlier question 'What in the hell do I have to do to make you shut up?'. Ah the answer seemed too clear now, way too clear. Weiss took a deep breath before the long awaited number came.</p><p>"1!" A cluster of loud voices could be heard around the building, but not Weiss' or Ruby's. Weiss had her lips locked on Ruby's something she didn't notice that she's been dying to do. Ruby made a surprise squeak when Weiss hit her targeted destination, but of course Ruby was willing to melt into it, radiating much more heat. It felt so <em>nice, </em> the overwhelming scent of Roses, the taste of Ruby Rose. Everything was so perfect to Weiss. Weiss put her arms around Ruby's neck, leaning more into the kiss.</p><p>Weiss had to be the one to break away, she knew Ruby could very much stay there in that kiss for the rest of her life. To be fair she could too, but that'd be awkward with no afterword. Ruby was a blushing mess, It was hard to tell if the red tips in her hair was even there. Weiss was glad that she picked up on how to shut Ruby up at the last minute. Thank god it worked.</p><p>"Happy new years." Weiss coldly smirked out.</p><p>"Happy new tears!" Ruby chuckled out.</p><p>Weiss was <em>very</em> unimpressed with what Ruby said. In fact that joke right there could've made Weiss regret what she just did, but unfortunately it did not. It only made her being chime more to who is Ruby Rose.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hoped you enjoyed this little short feel good type fics, at least I think so? Anyways! kudos and feedback would definitely be cool.<br/>Maybe I'll add a 2nd part sometime. This was mostly to see how well I write these 2, but that's up to you to decide.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>